


TAGRŚWWR (Tajni Agenci Geje Ratują Świat W Wielkich Robotach)

by LLP, RosyjskiKefirek



Category: James Bond (Craig movies), Kingsman (Movies), Pacific Rim (Movies)
Genre: ANGST ZAWSZE, Angst, Comedy, Crossover, Fluff and Angst, Multi, Romantic Comedy, Trzeba będzie dodać więcej tagów potem
Language: Polski
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-04
Updated: 2017-11-04
Packaged: 2019-01-29 09:03:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12627585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LLP/pseuds/LLP, https://archiveofourown.org/users/RosyjskiKefirek/pseuds/RosyjskiKefirek
Summary: I wszystko jest na swoim miejscu.





	TAGRŚWWR (Tajni Agenci Geje Ratują Świat W Wielkich Robotach)

**Author's Note:**

> Wesoła twórczość powstała z rp, które zaczęłam z Kefirkiem daaaawno, a do którego postanowiłyśmy wrócić. Łączy w sobie moją słabość do tajnych agentów i wielkich robotów, czego chcieć więcej?

\- O-MÓJ-BÓŻE, JAKI SŁODZIAK! JEST PRZE-PIĘK-NY!

Raleigh Becket starał się nie parsknąć śmiechem. Nie, nie miał nic przeciwko sytuacjom, kiedy mężczyzna zaczyna głośno wyrażać swoje emocje, cieszyć się albo zachwycać nad czymś - pamiętał doskonale, że sam tak reagował na pierwsze prototypy Gipsy Danger. Zachwyty nad małymi zwierzątkami też nie wydawały mu się niemęskie czy coś w tym guście. Śmieszyło go tylko, że nad małym mopsem ze szklistymi oczami właśnie rozpływa się Chuck Hansen, Pan Jestem-Taki-Złodupny-Suń-Się-Becket-Frajerze.

\- Prawda? J.B. jest świetny! Tak uroczo wygląda, gdy próbuje się podrapać tylną łapką za uszkiem! - piskom Chucka zawtórował właściciel mopsa, chłopak w luźnym dresie, który przed chwilą został przedstawiony pilotom Kopuły Wstrząsów jako Gary. ,,Dla przyjaciół Eggsy." - dodał zaraz z uśmiechem, jakby poważne brzmienie własnego imienia go zawstydzało. Raleigh odwzajemnił uśmiech i poczuł, że współpraca Kopuły z Kingsman może układać się całkiem dobrze. Spojrzał w stronę Mako (Tendo zauważył kiedyś, że nie zdziwiłby się gdyby Raleigh w swoich myślach otaczał jej imię serduszkami), która witała się właśnie z Lancelot. Wyglądało na to, że one też dobrze się dogadają. Jak na razie szło bez większych zgrzytów. Te małe jednak były obecne i to z najmniej oczekiwanej strony. Eskortujący Eggsy'ego agent, przedstawiający się kryptonimem Galahad, wyglądał na podenerwowanego. Oczywiście, najbardziej zauważył to sam Eggsy, ale mimo tego, że w czasie lotu do Hongkongu starał się wyciągnąć z Harry'ego, jaki jest powód jego zdenerwowania, starszy agent uparcie milczał na ten temat. Teraz mężczyzna nerwowo poprawiał krawat i obracał na nadgarstku zegarek, mierząc wszystkich surowym wzrokiem. Rozmawiał z marszałkiem Pentecostem stojąc na uboczu, w końcu jednak dowódca pilotów Jeagerów chrząknął i powiedział głośniej:

\- Helikopter MI6 podchodzi już do lądowania - kiedy spotkał się z pytającym wzrokiem Eggsy'ego, dodał. - Będziesz dla nas bardzo ceny jako zapasowy współpilotujący dla naszych Jaegerów, ale będziemy się starać znaleźć dla ciebie drugiego pilota. W tym celu rozpoczynamy rozmowy z MI6...

Marszałek jeszcze nie skończył, a Eggsy już wyglądał jak dziecko obudzone słowami ,,Wstawaj, dzisiaj Gwiazdka". Harry skrzywił się, bo był to wyraz twarzy zazwyczaj zarezerwowany dla niego.

Eggsy zaczynał się domyślać powodu zdenerwowania Harry’ego. Kingsman wydawali się żywić dziwny rodzaj niechęci do agentów rządowych. Chłopak zdążył się nauczyć wielu nowych przekleństw tylko dzięki rozmowom dotyczącym MI6 i ich agentów. Co ciekawe, w tej dziwnej niechęci zdawał się przodować Merlin, a już zwłaszcza kiedy chodziło o jednego z najlepszych brytyjskich agentów. Razem z Roxy nie raz już starali się wyciągnąć z niego trochę więcej, niż ,,ten pieprzony bubek bałamucący wszystko co się rusza w tym i-" tu zwykle się urywało i dalej leciał potok przekleństw.

Sam Harry oczywiście również narzekał na pracę MI6, szczególnie, gdy agenci Jej Królewskiej Mości wchodzili Kingsmenom w paradę (albo zdobywali informacje o wrogich siłach dużo szybciej), ale Eggsy'emu wydawało się, że dziwne zachowanie Galahada wcale nie tłumaczy się tym, że będzie musiał współpracować z ,,cholernymi pieskami Elżbietki". A zresztą, walić to, nawet Harry może czasem mieć zły dzień.

Wszyscy skierowali swoje kroki na pas lotniskowy, powitaj przybywających. Eggsy nie krył entuzjazmu, a Merlin - wkurzenia. Wyglądał jak ojciec, który wrócił z wywiadówki z wiadomością, ze jego syn włamał się do biura nauczyciela by podmienić arkuszowe testowe na te z pytaniami dotyczącymi starych musicali, głównie ,,My Fair Lady” (tak przynajmniej wyglądała mama Eggsy'ego kiedy się o tym dowiedziała).

Helikopter gładko wylądował na płycie lotniska i wyłączył silnik. Wysiadło z niego dwóch mężczyzn - czy raczej mężczyzna i chłopak w jasnym sweterku i okularach, z niesfornymi loczkami, taszczący ze sobą ciężki neseser z laptopem. Mężczyzna zaraz chciał odebrać neseser, mimo sprzeciwu chłopaka - wtedy właśnie Eggsy usłyszał za sobą Merlina klnącego pod nosem. I w tym momencie go olśniło. Mężczyzna z helikoptera nie wyglądał tak, jak się spodziewał Gary - nie był wysokim brunetem, którego wszyscy pamiętają z filmów, ale... Ten facet...ten facet z MI6...to musi być... Eggsy posłał Galahadowi spojrzenie, które aż zdawało się krzyczeć ,,CZEMU MI NIE POWIEDZIAŁEŚ, ŻE OSOBIŚCIE SPOTKAM JAMESA BONDA?! CZEMU?! UBRAŁBYM SIĘ ŁADNIEJ I UCZESAŁ I MOŻE NAWET ZAŁOŻYŁ OKULARY". Harry nie wyraził swojej myśli na głos, ale jego spojrzenie jasno mówiło ,,WŁAŚNIE DLATEGO".

Agent i jego towarzysz zbliżyli się do oczekujących ich osób. Merlin zrobił kilka kroków do przodu. Wyglądał , jakby nie wiedział czy wybuchnąć na miejscy czy dać komuś w pysk. A konkretniej to agentowi 007, biorąc pod uwagę jak na niego patrzył. Teraz jednak jego spojrzenie przeniosło się na młodszego mężczyznę.

\- Mówiłem, żebyś tutaj nie przylatywał - zaczął najspokojniejszym głosem, na jaki było go teraz stać.

\- Cześć, tato - młodzieniec przewrócił oczami. - Też się cieszę, że cię widzę.

\- Witajcie w Kopule Wstrząsów! - Herc Hansen jak zwykle wykazał się trzeźwością umysłu i potrzebą pacyfikowania sporów (miał wprawę, skoro prawie codziennie uspokajał Chucka i Raleigha). - Jestem generał Herc Hansen, zastępca marszałka Pentecosta. Widzę, że przybyli do nas najlepsi z najlepszych...

Mężczyzna uśmiechnął się do niego kącikiem ust i wyciągnął rękę do powitania.

\- To MI6 dziękuję za możliwość wspólnych manewrów. Jestem Bond. James Bond.

Harry zmarszczył brwi i właśnie chciał w szykowny, chłodny i uszczypliwy sposób skomentować zarówno owych ,,najlepszych z najlepszych", jak i powitanie agenta 007, kiedy przerwał mu pisk Eggsy'ego:

\- O JA PIERDZIELĘ, TY NAPRAWDĘ TAK MÓWISZ! PRZEDSTAWIASZ SIĘ JAKO JAMES BOND, TAK JAK W FILMACH!!! ALE NIE WYGLĄDASZ JAK Z FILMÓW, CZY TO ZNACZY, ŻE MI6 SPECJALNIE WPROWADZAŁO W BŁĄD SWOICH WROGÓW, WMAWIAJĄC IM, ŻE NIE ISTNIEJESZ, O RANY!

Harry głęboko pożałował, że nie posłuchał swojego instynktu, który kazał mu zakneblować Eggsy'ego, wytłumaczyć kogo spotkają i zakneblowanego zostawić w miejscu gdzie nie sprawiałby kłopotów. Galahad z zaciśniętymi ustami wymienił spojrzenie z równie zdenerwowanym Merlinem, po czym obaj spojrzeli wkurzeni na Eggsy'ego i Bonda, a wtórował im także łapiącym irytacje towarzysz agenta 007. Przez chwilę wyglądało na to jak spotkanie ,,klan okularników bardzo nienawidzi osób bez okularów”. Bond znów uśmiechnął się i wyciągnął rękę, by przywitać się z chłopakiem.

\- A ty musisz być Garym z oddziałów Kingsmanów?

Eggsy pokiwał głową. Wyglądał jak człowiek, którego strzeliła strzała Amora z napisem ,,Fanboy crush". Bond tymczasem sprawiał wrażenie osoby, której ego zostało solidnie napompowane. Między tę dwójkę wsunął się towarzysz agenta, przylegając do ramienia Bonda.

\- Jestem Q, partner agenta 007, wydział innowacyjny MI6, sekcja Q. Również miło mi rozpocząć z państwem współpracę - powiedział na jednym wydechu, szczególnie jednak podkreślając słowo ,,partner". Merlin zgrzytnął zębami.

\- Nie stójmy na mrozie i wejdźmy do środka na ciepły posiłek. Nie uratujemy świata z odmrożonymi tyłkami - zarządził marszałek Pentecost, a grupa ruszyła w stronę bunkrów.


End file.
